


Tessa’s Metaphorical Pigtails

by sleepy_sendhelp



Series: Herongraystairs <3 [2]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Tessa is Tired, Will is a little shit with a heart, denial 100, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp
Summary: Tessa just wants peace. Will doesn’t, not really.
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Series: Herongraystairs <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810132
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“Careful there Tess, wouldn’t want your eyes getting stuck now do we?” Will said as he plopped down next to her. 

“Don’t we?” Tessa replied. She was starting to become dizzy from rolling her eyes in quick successions, but she wasn’t about to admit that to Will Herondale of all people. 

“We don’t” Will confirmed in a mockingly serious manner. “How else am I going to gaze upon the smoky depths of your never ending annoyance if all I see are the white parts of your eyes?” His chin was propped up on one of his hands and he was batting his eyes at her, as if that made him cute or something. It does not. Tessa’s pulse stutters anyway. 

Tessa sighed and wondered, not for the first time, how it had come to this. Spending her days bantering with Will Herondale, all because she proved him wrong that one time in Lit class and he couldn’t get over it. It started with intellectual classroom debates that had their professors shaking their heads at their constant interruptions during class hours, until the snide remarks evolved outside the lecture hall, and eventually... this. Some sort of weird, rival thing where they try to one up each other whenever the opportunity, school related or not, presents itself. And it almost always does because they happen to hang around the same group of people. She just wanted one peaceful day. 

As it was, Will seemed hell bent on never letting her get within an arm’s reach of peace and solitude. Why did Sophie leave her to suffer alone today? Tessa tries not to pout. 

————

Will chuckles to himself when he sees Tessa turn away and pout. It was routine to annoy her and pull at her metaphorical pigtails all day long just because he can. Getting on Tessa’s nerves was easy after years of knowing her, she always scowls and narrows her eyes at him when he does and it’s the highlight of his day. It was never anything serious anyway, and it was always amusing because Tessa gives as good as she got — though these days she never really gets much because after a few rounds of obligatory teasing, Will settles and observes her discreetly out of the corner of his eye. Does Tessa notice that their hundred rounds of daily arguments have shortened to sporadic bursts of one liners and wiggling eyebrows? Will half hopes she doesn’t. Or that if she does, she pays it no mind. 

It was no secret to the student body that Will Herondale was... fond of Tessa Gray. Or so he says. Everyone knows he has a massive crush on her and has learned to ignore their unceasing verbal sparring in favor of actually focusing on their studies. It was just how things were. 

————-

It seemed like Tessa’s wish for a peaceful day was granted by the universe. According to Cecily, her brother was coming down with something and their mother forced him to at least take the morning off (Which explains the random “don’t miss me too much ;)” text). Linette Herondale is a formidable force, but her children have also inherited her stubborness, and so it had been a chaotic morning in the usually peaceful household, according to the — considerably miffed — youngest Herondale. Not exactly a peaceful day, but a perfect way to start the week nonetheless and Tessa’s willing to take what she can get. 

Her morning was uncharacteristically quiet as she made her way to class. It was weird, she thought. She seemed to feel lighter, like she was missing a limb as she went through the motions and a dark corner at the back of her mind whispers that she’s looking for a certain blue eyed, black haired, Welsh thorn at her side. She ignores it. The quiet morning was a rare, once in a lifetime opportunity, and by god was she going to bask in it if it killed her. 

“Good morning.” Tessa is startled back to reality. 

“Good morning, Jem.” He was looking at her, amused, like he knew something she didn’t. She tore her gaze and swallowed. What was wrong with her today? 

They walked in amicable silence. Tessa feels hollow, and she scowls. How is Will able to bother her even in his absence? It just wasn’t fair. She was about to dive deep in to raging thoughts when Jem spoke again. 

“Tessa is something the matter?” 

“I’m fine.” She snapped, then regains her composure. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” she frowns. 

Tessa wasn’t normally rude to people, specially to sweet ones like Jem, but it seems like her 10 hours of sleep the night before wasn’t enough— she’s already had her coffee today (to the eternal dismay of the avid tea enthusiasts she calls her friends) so why was she so cranky? 

Jem bites his lip in an attempt to stifle his amusement at his friend’s misery. He isn’t successful. 

“Is there something you’d like to say, James?” He shakes his head and muffles his laughter with a handkerchief. Tessa’s eyes narrow and it’s taking a considerable amount of will power not to stomp in frustration. They stop walking and she raises an eyebrow as she waits for Jem to compose himself. 

“It’s just that— “ he wheezes, “you’re missing Will, it shows, and it’s funny” he shakily exhales and leans against the nearest wall, still smirking. 

“I’m not missing Will!” Jem only looks at her “I’m not!” she insists, and Tessa reevaluates Jem’s allegiance. He is best friends with Will after all, and though they seem to be opposites, she knows Jem can be a prick when he wants to be. Did Will ask him to come annoy her in his absence? 

Tessa huffs and declares, “I don’t need this kind of negativity in my life” she turns to walk away with her head held comically high. She wasn’t really mad at Jem, it’s an impossible feat, but Tessa thinks she can manage to give him the cold shoulder for a solid ten minutes. 

He snorts and follows her lead.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a whopping two weeks of peace and quiet. 

They were three days into the first week when Cecily assures her that Will is fine, he just gets the most terrible of colds, he’ll be back soon. Tessa scoffs and replies that she didn’t ask, but Cecily only shrugs and bids her farewell with a smile that seems loaded with something that Tessa doesn’t bother to dissect. She watches as the youngest Herondale leaves with Gabriel in tow, who shot her an equally loaded look over his shoulder matched with suggestive eyebrow-wiggling. Tessa merely rolls her eyes.

Moments later, she was walking home with Sophie when her phone chirps. 

Idiot: hey ;) 

: what? 

Idiot: don’t grow too lonely, I’ll be back soon ;) 

The winky faces, along with Sophie’s elbow repeatedly jabbing into her side, diminished what little foreign warmth bloomed from her chest when she saw the caller i.d. and that was the last of their conversation while he was out of commission. 

Classic Literature with Aloysius Starkweather has been peaceful for the last several days. Tessa kept having to pinch herself awake more times than she’d like to admit, which was ridiculous because she loved Classic Lit, so what changed? She’d been feeling blue for the better part of the week now, often times trudging along to class and looking as downcast as the weather had been — Tessa doesn’t know why she’s been in a slump (not academically though, never academically), but one thing’s for sure; she’s not asking any of her friends who all look like they’ve got something to say about the cloud hanging over her head. Even Gideon awkwardly offered to speak. She declined. It was probably for the best. 

Tessa had just sneaked past the Dark Sisters with her contraband outsider lunch when the new kid approached her. 

“Hey, Tessa right?” 

“Yes... and you are?” Tessa didn’t feel like talking right now, not to new people, and not more than a few sentences for her friends. She hasn’t felt like talking for a few days, for reasons still... unknown, or unacknowledged — but she doesn’t feel the need to dwell on it. It was just too much work — the food in her backpack was calling her name and her stomach was enthusiastically responding. 

“I’m Axel.” 

——-

Will has never been more grateful to be alive. His throat was clear, his nose wasn’t stuffed, and he believes he can now be likened to a rose in full bloom. The two weeks of hell was over, he’s caught up on missed work (yes, he studied while he was deliriously sick — can’t have Tessa thinking she’s got the upper hand now can we?) 

He pulls up in front of the school building and he can’t say he doesn’t miss the imposing structure that looms over him, and feels too elated to be having more than used tissues for company to be discouraged by the gloomy skies that cover up the morning sun. He grins and jogs toward the doors.

Will had been having a more than pleasant day, it seems that everyone — even the professors! — missed him, but it sucks a bit that his mother had cleared him for school during one of the few days in the week that he had no classes with Tessa. No matter, lunch will be a most exciting affair. With that thought in mind, Will skipped on. 

Except he stopped a few paces short of the barely dignified cafeteria when he witnesses something that makes his startling blue eyes see crimson. Tessa looks to be backed into a corner by the bleachers courtesy of that off-putting new kid, although judging by the red mark on his cheek and the affronted look on Tessa’s face, she seemed to be doing just fine. The fact coaxed an amused snort from Will. 

He approached the unlikely pair and clapped Mortmain’s shoulder with a bit too much force than necessary, he deserved more. 

“Look, I don’t know what’s happening here— “ 

“Then stay out of it.” Will glared, he cannot believe the audacity of this son of a- 

“Will! You’re back?” Tessa tried to mask the smile that threatened to make an appearance but Will didn’t look like he had the same problem, beaming wide enough for the both of them, she felt her heart skip a few beats and hoped no one in the almost deserted field noticed.

“In the flesh!” he winked, then turned to Mortmain once again. “As I was saying, I don’t know what’s happening but all you need to know is that no means no.” the narrowed eyes and firm tone was all out of character for the resident flirt, but he can’t be bothered to keep up appearances at the moment. 

Mortmain looked back and forth, appalled that his advances were being thwarted. Whether it was by Tessa’s glare or Will’s sneer, the new kid muttered “whatever” and proceeded to walk away. 

“Yeah, fuck you too!” Will yelled after him. Mortmain flipped him off and suddenly Will was in the mood to pick a fight, he might have gone after him if Tessa hadn’t punched his shoulder. 

“Ow! Is that any way to treat someone you’ve dearly missed?” Will pouts

“Bold of you to assume I even noticed your absence” Tessa snorts and finds herself rolling her eyes again after two weeks. The reply loses its intended effect due to her warm cheeks, she pretends it’s not there.

“For once in your life do you think you could stop lying about how you really feel about me?” Will sniffs and Tessa stops in her tracks, eyes wide. It feels as though she’s been caught red handed, but with what? She didn’t dare dwell further. 

Will gulps when he sees the look on her face, and decides to pretend he hadn’t seen anything. 

“Tess?” that seemed to snap her back, she swatted him again. 

“I was handling it fine you know.” 

“I know, but I don’t think I’d be a good friend if I left you to deal with that asshole alone right?” 

Suddenly, the Pandora’s box (Tessa’s box?) lodged somewhere inside Tessa’s ribcase flew open with a painful thump. She shoved Will into the nearest wall and pressed her lips against his. The rational part of Tessa’s brain took back control moments later and she pulled away, panting and flustered. 

“I’m sorry” she stammered, “Consent is important and I don’t know what came over me— “ 

Will’s hands on her hips pulled her back towards him and their mouths crashed together again. Will’s hands started wandering and Tessa was gripping on to Will’s shoulders for dear life. In both their minds, the frantic kissing was compensating for lost time. They couldn’t devour each other fast enough, what were they thinking when they decided to skirt around each other for years? The kiss was intimate, overflowing with emotions that had been buried under the guise of petty rivalry— 

“WHOOP!” they jumped apart, suddenly remembering where they were. They turned to see their friends clapping and cheering. Gabriel, ever the extra drama queen that he was, was dabbing at his eyes and fake blowing his nose with what looks like Cecy’s handkerchief. Tessa reluctantly released her tight grip on Will’s shirt, while Jem mournfully hands Cecily something that definitely looks like crumpled up paper bills.

“Finally! I thought you were never going to get together!” Sophie looks like she might cry. Gideon rubs her shoulder while he hardly tries to conceal his amused grin. 

“Who initiated the kiss?” Jem asked, definitely not out of curiosity. Will glared at him. 

“That’s none of your business Carstairs.” Tessa raises her eyebrows when Cecily grumbles and hands Jem back the money he gave and then some. Jem ambles over, satisfaction bursting out of him, and slings an arm around each of Tessa and Will’s shoulders. 

“As much as we’d love to hear about how this all happened, we’re all just glad that Tessa’s stopped being moody and— “

“I was not moody!”

“Aww Tess, I knew you mi—“ 

“As I was saying!” Jem cut them off before they started a new argument. “We’re all happy for you,” his statement was punctuated by another round of cheers “but we’re all starving as well, so let’s go get lunch shall we?” 

Tessa pursed her lips, trying not to seem too happy, but Will’s smug face over Jem’s shoulder tells her she wasn’t fooling anyone anytime soon. 

Will shakes his head and herds everyone to the cafeteria, lunch indeed turned out to be a most exciting affair after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just realized that the title isn’t significant to the story — oops i guess


End file.
